


Of Glitter

by Crowgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: ‘It stuck like paint -- we left a trail all the way home ‘cause no cab would pick us up --’
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Of Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bucks Fizz Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544456) by Bird and Blend Tea. 



_Gold fucking sparkles._ Tony can't believe it.

‘You've been holding out on us, Barnes,’ Tony says. 

Bucky makes a grunting noise and doesn’t take his eyes off his book but Steve looks up. ‘What?’

‘Gold sparkles.’ Tony clicks into the actual ad so Steve won’t see Nat’s truly filthy suggestion and hands his phone over.

Steve reads the ad over and starts to snicker, then nudges Bucky with his elbow. ‘Hey, Buck. Remember 1937?’

‘Re--’ Bucky looks up, eyebrows drawn together. ‘Yeah, I remember 1937, Steve. Was there something particular you had in mind or--?’ 

Steve drops Tony’s phone on the open pages of Bucky’s book. Bucky blinks at it and Tony can see his eyes darting over the screen. Then he closes his eyes, falls back against the couch cushions, and gives a long groan. ‘Stevie. I thought you _liked_ me.’ 

Steve is just plain _laughing_ now, leaning back against his arm of the couch.

‘Okay, fellas, what’s the joke?’ Tony slides out of his chair onto his knees between them, grabbing his phone back and shoving it in one pocket, and looking from one to the other with an expression he’s been told is winsomely puppy-like. 

Bucky links his hands and drops them over his face, clearly abdicating any role in the explanatory process, and Steve has to take a few deep breaths before he can answer. ‘See -- see, we went out to this -- what, was it New Year’s Eve or Christmas, Buck?’

‘New Year’s,’ Bucky says, his voice ringing hollowly against the inside of his own wrists. 

‘Okay, so, New Year’s.’ Steve swipes a hand over his eyes and leans forward, elbows on knees. ‘This big fancy party. No idea how we got invited--’

‘We crashed,’ Bucky supplies.

‘Oh, right. Well, anyway. So it’s a real good party: good booze, good food and lots of it, and we end up staying until midnight.’ 

Steve pauses and Tony nods. ‘Uh-huh -- that is the traditional point of a New Year’s Eve party. Staying ’til midnight.’ 

Bucky groans again and reaches out to grab a cushion which he presses over his face. 

‘What the hell...’ Tony has quite literally _never_ seen Bucky embarrassed -- at least, he thinks that’s what this is -- and it’s kinda fascinating. 

Steve swallows more snickers and leans forward, relaying the rest of the story in a stage whisper. ‘See, we didn’t know that they had a big thing planned for midnight: lights and streamers and the whole nine yards. And Bucky was standing in the middle of the dance floor with some woman when the moment comes and she keeps him so busy he doesn’t realise that there’s all this --- this _stuff_ coming down from the ceiling--’

Bucky is groaning loudly now and flapping his hand in Steve’s direction as if to try and shut him up in the most ineffectual way possible. Steve just laughs, grabs Bucky’s hand, kisses the knuckles, and holds it between his own as he finishes the story. ‘And he ends up covered -- and I mean head to toe _covered_ \-- in glittery --- I don’t even know what the hell it was. It stuck like paint -- we left a trail all the way home ‘cause no cab would pick us up --’

 _‘Ugh,_ Rogers--’ Bucky sits up abruptly, slamming the cushion into Steve’s midriff. ‘Do you _have_ to?’ 

Steve goes with the push of the pillow, letting it push him back into his corner of the couch. Tony takes advantage of the relative shift in positions to clamber up and perch himself on Bucky’s arm of the couch, his legs over Bucky’s lap. Bucky makes a vague grumbling noise but also starts to knead the muscle of Tony’s thigh like a cat. ‘Have to what? Tell our boyfriend a funny story? Yeah, I had to.’

 _‘Funny_ \-- you only think it was _funny_ ‘cause you weren’t the one digging glitter out of your ears for a week!’

‘I helped you clean up!’

‘Yeah, only selected areas as I remember!’ 

‘What, _now_ you’re complaining?’ Steve puts on a sad face and leans in. ‘Didn’t I do it well?’

Bucky rolls his eyes. ‘Oh, and now you’re fishing for compliments eighty years later!’ He covers Steve’s face with one hand and gives him a gentle shove.

‘Now, now, wait a minute--’ Tony raises a finger. ‘A key point is being skipped here.’

Bucky snorts. ‘Seriously, Stark?’ 

‘Was it _gold_ glitter?’


End file.
